


More Than Enough

by deniallisstrong



Series: Ziam Tumblr Drabbles (ifigureditout) [19]
Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Meeting the Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 00:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11680218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deniallisstrong/pseuds/deniallisstrong
Summary: “Liam.” Zayn’s uneasy mumble travels from the bathroom into the living room where Liam is situated, his body leaned back into the couch, a relaxed smile on his face as he scrolls through his phone. But at the sound, he sits straight up, sliding his phone into his pocket as he shifts off of the couch, scrambling to the bathroom.“Babe?” Liam asks with a frown as he cautiously steps into the doorway, his voice laced with worry, knowing well the tone behind Zayn’s voice.“I look fucking dumb,” Zayn mutters, eyes flying around the room but refusing to set themselves on Liam. He moves his arms up in a helpless sort of shrug, eyes sliding down the suit and tie in the mirror and giving a sigh.(Or, where Zayn is nervous about meeting Liam's parents for the first time and Liam distracts Zayn to keep his mind occupied. From the prompt "One character adjusting the other's jewelry/neck tie/etc." from @glamrockerstyles)





	More Than Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Just another old Tumblr drabble that I'm posting here. You can think of it as a companion piece to the Slow Dancing AU (Wanted To Do This), found [ here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11622945).

“Liam.” Zayn’s uneasy mumble travels from the bathroom into the living room where Liam is situated, his body leaned back into the couch, a relaxed smile on his face as he scrolls through his phone. But at the sound, he sits straight up, sliding his phone into his pocket as he shifts off of the couch, scrambling to the bathroom. 

“Babe?” Liam asks with a frown as he cautiously steps into the doorway, his voice laced with worry, knowing well the tone behind Zayn’s voice.

“I look fucking  _dumb_ ,” Zayn mutters, eyes flying around the room but refusing to set themselves on Liam. He moves his arms up in a helpless sort of shrug, eyes sliding down the suit and tie in the mirror and giving a sigh.

“Zaynie, no,” Liam cries as he takes a step closer to the other boy. “You look amazing,” he reassures. “I promise,” he smiles, raising his right arm as a vow. 

“But your tie…” Liam continues, trailing off as he moves his hand to ghost over Zayn’s neck. Furrowing his eyebrows, he brings his hand a little more forward, his tongue darting out in concentration as he focuses on fixing the knot in front of him. He pauses mid-knot as he feels a gulp make its slow descent down Zayn’s throat.

“Babe,” Liam breathes out as he lifts his head to look at Zayn. “Are you worried?” He unconsciously tightens his grasp against the knot as a sigh leaves his mouth.

“Maybe this was a mistake,” Zayn sputters, biting his lip as he closes his eyes for a moment too long.

“I think the suit’s a lovely touch and—” Liam starts before he’s interrupted by a clearing of Zayn’s throat.

“I didn’t mean the suit,” Zayn whispers with a shallow breath, not daring to move an inch.

“Z…” Liam sighs, his eyebrows knitting together as he pulls himself up to look at Zayn head on. “My parents?” He clarifies, watching as Zayn gives only the slightest of nods.

“They’re gonna  _love_  you, babe,” Liam gushes, placing his lips lightly against Zayn’s forehead. “Why wouldn’t they?” He breathes, lips traveling down to the other boy’s nose. “You’re smart,” he mouths as he pecks Zayn’s nose. “Beautiful.” He does it again, smiling as he feels Zayn’s nose scrunch up underneath his lips. “Funny.”

“And…” His voice cuts out as he brings his lips down to find Zayn’s mouth. “That suit looks fucking  _hot_ on you,” he moans against Zayn as his teeth grapple at his lower lip, pulling down with a groan.

The two of them are close enough that Liam can feel Zayn’s breathing quicken against his mouth, can sense the sudden shift of Zayn’s body. Zayn lifts his head down just slightly to bring Liam’s lips to his, leaning in as Liam’s hands find their way to Zayn’s waist. He’s about to deepen the kiss when he realizes– _fuck_. He pulls back with a start.

“You did that to distract me, didn’t you?” Zayn asks, squinting as he looks hard at Liam.

Liam hums, bringing one finger to the edge of his lips as he raises his eyebrows, pretending to look up in thought. “Depends,” he answers slowly. “Did it work?” He grins, eyes bright.

“Yes…” Zayn grumbles, blowing air up his face as he thinks about how utterly  _whipped_  he is by Liam.

“Good. Now hold still,” Liam orders as his hands travel back to the unfinished knot. Neither of them say anything else as he finishes adjusting Zayn’s tie.

As Liam steps back and admires his handiwork, Zayn exhales loudly. “Look,” Liam reasons with Zayn, well aware of the meaning behind the sigh. Wrapping his hand around Zayn’s, he pulls him out of the bathroom and towards the front door. “No matter what, my parents are gonna adore the lad I’m in love with.” 

Liam glances back at Zayn, a shy smile dancing on his lips as he continues, “They want me happy, and you make me the happiest I’ve ever been.” He grins at Zayn as they arrive at the door. Lifting Zayn’s hand up to his mouth for a quick kiss, he mumbles into his skin, “And that’s enough.” He leans in to give Zayn a quick peck on the lips as he whispers, “More than enough.” He pulls back with a smile. “Yeah?” He asks as he catches Zayn’s eye.

“Yeah,” Zayn repeats as a half-smile forms on his face. Liam turns around to open the door when he hears a low whisper. “Liam?”

He flips back around at the noise. “I love you, too, babe,” Zayn says quietly, a soft smile on his face.

Liam’s eyes light up at this, a crinkle deepening around them as his lips upturn, his heart pounding in his ears at the words.

Zayn returns the gesture, and the two of them stand there in silence for a moment. When it seems Liam could stay there forever, Zayn reminds the other boy with a chuckle, “We better go or we’re gonna be late, Li.”

As if someone had suddenly pressed play on a paused movie, Liam moves without warning, giving Zayn a small wink as he taunts softly, “Oh,  _now_  you want to go, lover boy.”

Without a trace of irony in his voice, Zayn replies with a laugh, “I do, yeah. You’ve convinced me.” Nodding towards the door, he smiles, “Now come on.”


End file.
